


Job Prospects

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Maria and Lily met at their interview to join U.N.I.T. and now they're both at lunch after an interview with the Time Bureau.





	Job Prospects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



> A/N: Thank you to tptigger for the beta.

Maria smiles when she spots Lily Stein sitting by herself in the café. She turns to Gary. “Mind company?”

“You’re not going to grill me about things you can’t yet, are you?” Gary asks suspiciously.

Maria tries to give him a wide-eyed innocent look, but that hasn’t worked since she was a teenager trying to stop alien invasions. Gary just looks at her dubiously.

“I’m buying your lunch,” she says, trying to be reassuring.

“Bribery,” he teases.

She shakes her head as she laughs, then pays for their food, and leading him over to Lily. “Mind if we join you?”

Lily looks up from the journal she’s engrossed in and grins. “Maria! I thought I saw you at that interview, but I was bogged down in all the paperwork!”

“Wait, you two know each other already?” Gary asks as he sets food on the table.

“We had interviews at the same place last week,” Maria reassures as she sets her own food down and sits. She smiles at Lily. “Do you have another one next week?”

Maria already knows Gary and while he works at the Time Bureau, she’s not sure either Lily or her can reveal they’re considering jobs with U.N.I.T. and interviewed with them the previous week. Lily leans in close. “You’re actually going to listen to Torchwood’s pitch?”

“You’re not?” Maria whispers back.

Lily shakes her head. “Look at their death rate.”

Maria frowns.

Lily shrugs. “I have a baby at home.”

Maria nods her understanding and introduces Lily to Gary. They shake hands.

“So,” Lily asks sizing Gary up. “How’s working at the Time Bureau?”

“Ah, magical?” Gary tries as he unwraps his sandwich.

“And how was it working with my father?” she says.

Gary blinks at her.

“You two already knew each other?” Maria asks. “I thought you hadn’t been to D.C. before?”

“My dad traveled a lot and Gary ran into him occasionally,” Lily explains.

Maria nods before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Gary sputters slightly, but recovers by taking a sip from his drink.

Maria sets her sandwich down and leans back. “We’ve already signed so many non-disclosure agreements it's ridiculous. The first time I helped stop an alien invasion I was thirteen and I thought that was over when I moved to D.C. with my dad, but I keep seeming to find adventures.”

Gary sets his drink down and stares.

“My dad was Firestorm,” Lily tells her. “He worked with a team of other heroes and some not heroes. Sometimes Gary, um, helped?”

“I’m trying to help now,” Gary defends as he pats the left top of his shirt. He stops when he realizes he’s doing this and then looks at them both. “You have to decide to work for the Time Bureau first.”

Maria and Lily share a look, then they both turn back to Gary grinning.

“I’m just not sure it’d be as interesting as the offer we both got last week,” Maria tells him.

“How magical is it exactly?” Lily pushes.

Gary takes a sip of his drink, stalling.

“Would we get to work with you?” Lily continues.

“You know, your parents seem to think you have this boring desk job,” Maria smiles. “Mostly we just want to know if we’d put some good out into the world and have some adventures along the way.”

“And science. I need access to the latest equipment,” Lily adds.

“Did you lure me here with a promise of lunch so you could negotiate your contract with the Time Bureau?” Gary asks suspiciously.

“Both job offers would require moving, this one might require only moving once and it looks like I’d actually know--and like--some people I’d work with,” Lily tells him.

“Gary’s a really good DM,” Maria tells her.

“Thanks,” Gary says.

“It’s been awhile since I played; would you have room for my husband and me?” Lily asks.

The three of them smile at each other.


End file.
